La chica enferma
by SaraKagamine
Summary: Ella estaba enferma, odiaba la comida, nadie la queria. Pero su suerte era tener un amigo como Len. RinxLen
1. Chapter 1 La chica enferma

_**Holaaa! Vengo con una histora. Espero que les guste mucho.  
**_VOCALOID NO ME PERTENECE

* * *

_-Doctor, esta seguro de que se pondra bien?_  
_-No se preocupe señora Ayame! Su hija solo tiene mal la balbula de la garganta y tiene falta de apetito. Ya vera como con los años se pone mejor.  
_

* * *

_-_Mama! Sabes donde esta mi pastilla?-  
-Esta al lado de la mesa de noche Rin!

Supongo que aun no me eh presentado. Me llamo Rin Ayame y tengo 14 años. Sufro de reflujo y falta de apetito desde que naci, tan solo con ver la comida me da ganas de vomitar y si como algo lo devuelvo o tengo mucha acidez en el estomago. Los de mi clase no me quieren, solo hay un chico con el que me llevo bieny es muy lindo para ser verdad. Su nombre es Len Kagamine y tiene mi misma edad.

* * *

-Y esa es la raíz cuadrada del número 4.

Una chica con el pelo rubio no prestaba atención por toda el hambre que tenía. El chico que se sentaba detras de ella lo notó y le puso un bocadillo de jamon enfrente de ella.  
-Eh?  
-Come.  
-Len, no gracias. No tengo hambre  
-Pero...  
-No lo intentes Len..  
-Vale, anotate otra victoria- Dijo de broma el chico rubio.  
-Claro!- Dijo sonriente la peli rubia  
Despues de esa mini discusión sonó la campana dando a entender que era la hora del recreo que durab horas.  
-Rin quieres venirte conmigo y los chicos?  
-No lo se Len... Ten en cuenta de que no me llevo muy bien con ellos.- Su voz parecía triste. No esa voz alegre que Len conocía.  
-Ya veo... Pero vendras conmigo de todos modos!- Dijo con una gran sonrisa. Rin iba a tirar su bocadillo a la basura pero Len lo cogio antes de que ella hiciese eso y le dijo:  
-No Rin. Vas a comer sea lo ultimo que hagas.  
-No Len porfavor!- Lo ultimo lo dijo casi vomitando. Lo cual hizo que Len dijiese:  
-Vale, solo porque estabas apunto de vomitarme.  
-Otra victoria para Rin- Dijo haciendo burla  
-Algun dia are que comas... Me siento como un inutil.  
-Es que lo eres.  
-Enserio?- Dijo mientras hacia carita de cachorro abandonado  
-Nah, lo hacia para joderte- Dicho lo ultimo Rin abrazo a Len, abrazo que fue correspondido por el rubio.

* * *

_**Solo es el principio gente, pero si les gusta lo seguire. No se olviden de dejar reviews!**_


	2. Chapter 2 Amistad

_**Bueno aqui el segundo capitulo de mi serie.  
**__**Capitulo 2, Vocaloid no me pertenece  
**_

* * *

Era la hora del recreo. Habían unos cuantos chicos en una esquina del patio. Estos chicos estaban burlandose de sus compañeros empollones, enfermos e inmigrantes. Mikuo, el jefe del grupo vio de lejos a Rin y Len. Este pensó en hacerle una broma a la rubia y cogió el bocadillo de uno de sus amigos y se untó su mano con jamon y queso. Cuando Rin y Len llegaron Mikuo le puso a Rin la mano en la cara. La rubia al oler ese olor a comida enfrente de ella empezo a vomitar.  
-RIN!-Fue lo que grito el rubio. Mikuo y sus amigos se empezaron a reir. Len los vio con cara de odio y se llevo a Rin al baño. El estaba afuera del baño y dijo algo preocupado:  
-Rin, estas bien?  
-Si...-Dijo la rubia no muy convencida.

* * *

-Repitan, clase.  
-Hello, how are you?  
-Disculpen, han venido a recoger a la señorita Ayame.  
-Vale, Rin recoge tus cosas, te vas a casa.  
-Si...  
-Puedo acompañarla hasta abajo?  
-Si Kagamine.

* * *

-No hacia falta Len...  
-Claro que la hacia!-Len llevaba la mochila de Rin. La madre de Rin estaba llenando unos papeles diciendo que Rin tenia permiso para salir de clases para irse a casa.  
-Hola Len!  
-Hola señora Ayame  
-Gracias Len..  
-No hay de que Rin...-Len abrazo a Rin, esta sonrio y se sonrojo. Len volvio a clases y se despidio con la mano.  
-Te gusta, cierto?  
-Qui-quien?...  
-Len  
-Bueno...  
-Eso es un si?  
-Puede... Pero yo se que no le gusto ya que soy "la chica enferma"- Dicho esto Rin y su madre salieron del colegio y se fueron a casa.

* * *

-Rin ve a descansar un poco.  
-Si mama.

Rin cogio una muñeca de peluche y dijo:  
-Sabes que?, creo que él si me gusta... Pero yo se que yo no le gusto, solo es mi amigo, aparte de que soy la chica enferma... Pero que hago yo hablando con una muñeca?!  
-Rin! Has los deberes!  
-Vale mama!

* * *

**_Les gusto? Si les gusto dejen sus reviews!_**


	3. Chapter 3 Tarde de juegos

_**Lo siento por tardar, enfin aqui el capitulo 3  
Vocaloid no me pertenece  
**_

* * *

Rin estaba jugando con un lapiz y no le hacia caso a Len.  
-Rin, presta atencion  
-No quiero!- Dijo la rubia mientras hacia puchero  
-Si, si quieres  
-No!  
-Rin, por que no me dejas preocuparme por ti?  
-No entiendo porque te quieres preocupar por mi  
-Eres mi amiga  
-Solo eso?  
-Bueno... No pero-  
-Pero nada, no quiero que desperdicies tu tiempo preocupandote por mi  
-Rin...  
Rin y Len estuvieron hablando, contando cosas que pasaban en el barro y en el colegio, y por ultimo, jugaron al Just Dance 2014. Bailaron una cancion que les divertia a ambos, la de Limbo de Daddy Yankee.  
-Nee Len  
-Si?  
-Canta la cancion!-Dijo infantilmente la rubia.  
-No! La ultima vez que cante esta cancion la grabastes!  
-Y aun la tengo grabada! Si no cantes se la mostrare a toda la clase!  
Len suspiro. Era mejor cantar esa cancion antes de que Rin se la mostrara a toda la clase. Asi que cogio el microfono y el mando de la Wii.  
-Vale, pero solo esta vez!  
-Wiii!- A Len le encantaban esos ruiditos infantiles que hacia Rin, en realidad, le encantaba todo lo que hacia Rin.  
Rin encendio la television y luego encendio la Wii. Saco el juego que tenia que era el de The Legend Of Zelda Twilight Princess y metio dentro el de Just Dance 2014. Despues de que se cargara totalmente el juego buscaron la cancion y la pusieron. Obviamente Rin iba a ser la chica y Len el chico. Len iba a bailar y a cantar al mismo tiempo. Era un reto pero lo iba a conseguir.  
-Rin, no la pongas en modo dificil que si no despues te caes  
-Eso fue solo una vez! Ademas e estado ensayando y mejorando  
-Si tu lo dices.. Quien tenga mas puntos gana!  
-Hecho!

_Masivo! _  
_Vamos cogele, ritmo, cintura, rodillas al piso _  
_Baja y pasa el limbo _

_Esto esta como, como pa, como pa', como pa' rumbiar _  
_Pa' pasarla caliente, con toda mi gente _  
_Nos favorece el sol, un bronceado y el calor _  
_No puede estar mejor!_  
_Zu-zu-zumba!  
_

Rin le puso al juego pausa y dijo  
-Hey! Tengo una mejor idea!  
-Desembucha  
-Tu cantas una mitad y yo la otra!  
-Vale!- Rin volvio a poner el juego y Len continuo cantando.

_Esto esta como, como pa, como pa', como pa' rumbiar  
Pa' bailarlo caliente, de espalda y de frente  
Nos favorece el sol, un bronceado y el calor  
No puede estar mejor!  
Zu-zu-zumba!_

_Subela y bajala y por debajo pasala_  
_Suelta la cadera y mueve todo lo que tienes ahí_  
_Sigue, siguelo así que el party no tiene fin_

_Activao, brinca la casa candela gasta las suelas_  
_Funde esa tela, si que me paso que?_  
_Suena, la rumba es buena que hay muchas nenas_  
_Mira la escena que._

_Oh eh oh!_  
_Mano arriba no la dejes caer_  
_Oh eh oh!_  
_Seguimos hasta el amanecer_

_Vamos cogele, ritmo, cintura, rodillas al piso_  
_Baja y pasa el limbo_

_Y Esto esta como, como pa, como pa', como pa' rumbiar_  
_Pa' pasarla caliente, con toda mi gente_  
_Nos favorece el sol, un bronceado y el calor_  
_No puede estar mejor!_  
_Zu-zu-zumba!_

Rin cogio el microfono para cantar, y aunque esta cancion la cantaba un chico que era rapero, ella se la sabia bien y le salia bien la cancion.

_Y Esto esta como, como pa, como pa', como pa' rumbiar  
Pa' bailarlo caliente, de espalda y de frente  
Nos favorece el sol, un bronceado y el calor  
No puede estar mejor!  
Zu-zu-zumba!_

_Bailando así es que me gusta, como la cintura al ritmo se ajusta_  
_Que me tiene loco toda esta soltura_  
_Su movimiento es una dulzura_

_No importa las bameras, se forma el sal pa' fuera_  
_Aquí cabe todo el que quiera_  
_No lo pare ahora.._

_Dime oh eh oh!_  
_Mano arriba no la dejes caer_  
_Oh eh oh! Seguimos hasta el amanecer_

_Vine llegando de Aruba, gozando la temperatura_  
_Yo te vi bailando limbo_  
_Me barriste puesto en la esquina_  
_Dj par de bocina_  
_Si todos llegaran por el ritmo_

_Esto esta como, como pa, como pa', como pa' rumbiar_  
_Pa' pasarla caliente, con toda mi gente_  
_Nos favorece el sol, un bronceado y el calor_  
_No puede estar mejor!_  
_Zu-zu-zumba!_

_Esto esta como, como pa, como pa', como pa' rumbiar_  
_Pa' bailarlo caliente, de espalda y de frente_  
_Nos favorece el sol, un bronceado y el calor_  
_No puede estar mejor!_  
_Zu-zu-zumba!_

* * *

Rin y Len cayeron rendidos en la cama, habian bailado y cantado demasiado.  
-Cuantas canciones has cantado?  
-Pues... La de Applause, Gimmie Gimmie Gimmie, She Wolf, C'mon, Just Dance, Pound The Alarm, Starships y Rich Girl...  
-Pues yo e cantado pocas.. Troublemaker, Maria, Prince Ali y Y.M.C.A.  
Rin se rio, Len y ella estaban muy cerca del otro, Len acaricio la cara de Rin, estuvieron apunto de besarse hasta que...  
-LEN!  
-Mama que haces aqui?!-Grito la rubia  
-Lo siento si interrumpi algo, pero la madre de Len llamo para preguntar si el se podia quedar a dormir aqui y le dije que si. Va a venir a dejar la ropa de Len asi que nesecito que ordenes tu habitacion  
-Pero mama... No esta tan desordenada...  
-Nooo que vaaaa, solo hay ropa sucia tirada, tu ropa interior limpia en el suelo tirada, peluches tirados, nada de desorden. Ahora ve a ordenar tu habitacion!  
Habian momentos en los que Rin odiaba su madre. Suspiro y se dio la vuelta viendo como Len no paraba de ver el bulto donde estaba su ropa interior limpia  
-Len, pervertido de mierda, que estas viendo?  
-Eh?! Que?! Yo no estoy viendo nada!  
-Seguro? Sera mejor que te veas la entrepierna  
-Eh? P-porque?..-Len se vio la entrepierna. Joder! Penso el. Tenia una ereccion en la casa de su mejor amiga/chica que le gusta/compañera de clase. Estaba nervioso y Rin lo noto. Rin se hecho a reir, conocia a Len mejor que a ella misma, sabia cuando estaba enojado, cuando estaba triste, cuando estaba feliz, cuando esta nervioso... Por que lo conocia tanto? Porque se habia enamorado de el.

* * *

-Gracias por dejar que se quede a dormir aqui...  
-No te preocupes Lin!  
-Volveremos en una semana, espero que no sea mucha molestia...  
-No te preocupes!- Lin y Kara se abrazaron. Eran buenas amigas de la infancia y de no ser por ellas, Rin y Len tampoco serian mejores amigos.  
-Por cierto, donde esta Len?  
-Oh! Esta en la habitacion de Rin, puedes pasar si quieres  
-Claro!- Lin subio corriendo al cuarto de Rin. En ese momento Rin y Len estaban viendo Mirai Nikki. Estaban viendo un episodio donde Yuno estaba matando a los amigos de Yukki. Claro esta, esta serie era gore, y a las madres de Rin y Len no les gustaba que ellos vieran series asi.-Len hijo mio!-  
-Mama!-La madre de Len, Lin, lo abrazo casi apachurrandolo.-Mama me estas avergonzando enfrente de Rin...-  
-Oh! Lo siento Len! Bueno mejor me voy que si no pierdo el vuelo.-Lin le dio a Len una mochila que tenia ropa para toda la semana. Kara acompaño a Lin hasta la entrada, se abrazaron y Lin se fue en un taxi. Era cierto, Lin y Kara fueron amigas en el instituto..

* * *

Kara fue a su habitacion y se acosto en la mitad de la cama matrimonial que tenia. Ahora se preguntaran, y el padre de Rin? Pues.. Eso es una larga historia...  
Kara salio embarazada al cumplir los 18 años, ella estaba embarazada de su novio Haru. Kara y Haru vivian juntos. Un dia Kara hizo una cena especial para ella y Haru, queria contarle la noticia de que iban a ser padres, pero Haru no se lo tomo bien. Para nada bien. Al dia siguiente Kara se desperto y a su lado habia una nota que decia:  
_Te amo, pero no estoy preparado para ser padre todavia.  
Haru.  
_Eso le habia destrozado el corazon a Kara. Su mejor amiga, Lin, la madre de Len, la apoyo en todo momento con el embarazo, y justamente ella estaba embarazada tambien, asi que llevaban el embarazo juntas. Cuando Rin nacio Kara se entero de la enfermedad de Rin. Eso se le hizo complicado, tenia muchos gastos ya y aun mas el de comprar las medicinas. Algunas veces Lin la ayudaba a llegar a fin de mes. Años mas tardes, como cuando Rin tenia entr años, recibio una carta de Haru donde decia:  
_Me entere de que nuestra hija Rin esta enferma y te cuesta mantenerla. Cada mes te enviare dinero para que puedas comprarle las medicinas. Espero que te ajuste  
__Haru.  
_Esa carta contenia dinero suficiente para comprarle a Rin todo lo que ella nesecitaba. Desde entonces es lo unico que sabe de Haru pero nada mas..

* * *

-No has sabido entonces nada de tu padre?...  
-No.. Solo se que me manda dinero cada mes pero nada mas... Hay veces quisiera conocerlo...  
-Se que algun dia lo conoceras!-Len abrazo a Rin y ella se puso a llorar.

* * *

**Pense que nunca lo terminaria! QAQ... Bueno puse la cancion de Limbo por peticion de una amiga mia que esta loquita LOQUITA por Daddy Yankee aparte de que siempre bailo esa cancion xDDD enfin, lo lamento si tarde y traten de no odiar a Haru! xDD Subire pronto el segundo capitulo de Me enamore de un Otaku! Y pronto subire un fic NO RinxLen de la saga Synchronicity. Enfin no se olviden de dejar reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bueno, gomene por tardar pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer...  
VOCALOID NO ME PERTENECE**_

* * *

**-**Que te vayas! No quiero hablar contigo!  
-Porfavor.. Perdoname Kara... No fui buen padre y tampoco buen novio pero aun asi quiero conocer a Rin...  
-Y te parece bien despues de 14 años sin haber dado señales de vida?!  
-Te mandaba dinero...  
-Si pero eso no es suficiente y lo sabes!  
En ese mismo momento empezo a llover un poco fuerte.  
-Perdoname...  
-Agh... Esta bien podras verla pero nada mas.

* * *

-Trajistes un paraguas?  
-No.. Y tu?  
-Menos..  
-Bueno, le puedo pedir un a Mikuo  
-No!-Rin cogio la mano de Len y se fueron caminando.  
En todo el camino se anduvieron mojando, pero daba igual. Se contaban chistes, se reian, en algunos momentos ellos 2 se sonrojaban pero luego volvian a sonreirse. No tardaron mucho en llegar a casa de Rin, se quedaron en la entrada viendose como estaban de mojados, cuando se dieron cuenta de que se estaban viendo a los ojos se sonrojaron y apartaron la vista.  
-Jeje.. Estas muy mojada  
-Tu tambien estas muy mojado..  
Len puso su mano en la mejilla izquierda de Rin. Ella se sonrojo por el acto del rubio. Se estuvieron acercando cada vez mas hasta que...  
-Rin! Cielo! Que alegria que estes en casa!  
Oh si. La madre de Rin interrumpio el que iba a ser el primer beso para ambos rubios.  
-Mama...  
-Oh, estan mojados, vengan entren a casa. Rin te tengo algo como una sorpresa...  
Rin y Len entraron y Rin se quedo boquiabierta cuando vio a Haru. Lo habia visto ya en algunos viejos albumes de su madre de cuando ella estaba en el instituto, pero nunca se imagino que lo iba a conocer.  
-Hola Rin...-Dijo Haru con una sonrisa en el rostro  
-Rin, el es tu padre Haru.  
-Buenooo, yo como que me voy a la habitacion... Te espero arriba Rin!-Len se queria ir corriendo, pero una amenazadora Rin no le dejo, Len trago saliba y se quedo alli con Rin, Haru y Kara. Rin no podia soltar ni una sola palabra, como iba a decir algo si nunca habia visto a su padre? Decidio irse mejor a su cuarto y Len la siguo.  
-Yo solo queria hablar con ella...  
-Esto pasa despues de 14 años sin haberla visto nunca.

* * *

-Estas bien princesa?...  
-Si... Es solo que despues de 14 años el nunca vino a verme y ahora si...  
-Bueno... Quieres hacer los deberes?  
-Pero si solo tenemos matematicas  
-Por eso  
-Pero para que vamos a hacerlos si nunca corregimos nosotros 2 en voz alta?  
-Tienes razon... Que hacemos?  
-Jugamos Ib?  
-Yo no quiero que me de un paro cardiaco!-Rin al escuchar eso puso una carita de gato mojado, claramente ella se veia adorable y Len no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar. Len suspiro.  
-Esta bien Rin..

* * *

-Yeay!  
Pusieron la cancion, al principio no daba tanto miedo pero luego ya daba mucho miedo, y mas por la musica.  
-Jooo! Donde aparecera Garry?  
-Y yo que se...  
-Eres malo Lenny.. Eres muy malo conmigo  
-Anda que tu... Tu eres peor conmigo  
-Eso no es cierto!  
-Me tratas como mierda!  
-Eso es mentira!  
-Que si!  
-Que no!  
-Que si!  
-Que no!  
-Que si!  
-Que n-...-Rin fue interrumpida ya que Len la beso en los labios.  
-Bien, ya te callastes.  
-S-si..

* * *

-Len, tienes una llamada de tu madre  
-Esta bien.-Len cogio el telefono y su madre empezo a decirle cosas como 'Len! Como estas mi bebe?!, Me echas de menos?!, Te tomas todas tu vitaminas?!, Ya te le declarastes a Rin?!'  
-Estoy bien mama, si.., claro que me las tomo y hoy la bese... Enfin cuelgo, adios-Len colgo el telefono y se fue al cuarto de Rin a dormir.

Rin estaba en su cuarto acostada en su cama mirando el techo, si, el beso que Len le dio ese dia fue su primer beso, pero, el lo habia hecho solo para que ella se callase o tambien porque la queria? Rin no lo sabia asi que se tapo la cara con la almohada y se puso sonrojada. Ya no podria ver a Len a la cara nunca mas...  
-Quieres ver una pelicula antes de dormir princesa?  
-No.. Estoy bien Len..  
-Estas segura? Desde hace unas horas me estas preocupando..-Len le quito la almohada de la cabeza-Soy tu amigo y me puedes decir que ocurre.  
-Ya..-Rin el vio a los ojos, algo que ella no queria hacer. Se sonrojo por tal acto, Len al verla sonrojada sonrió. Pero no fue una sonrisa normal, fue una sonrisa llena de amor que solo le dedicaba a Rin. Cogio con su mano derecha la mejilla izquierda de Rin, con uno de sus dedos la acaricio. Rin se sonrojo y vio los ojos azules de Len. Len le dedico otra sonrisa llena de amor paso menos de 2 segundos hasta que la volviera a besar, fue el mejor beso que Rin pudo haber recibido.  
Rin y Len todavia se seguian besando. No querian separarse todavia hasta que Haru y Kara abrieron la puerta. Haru se quedo con cara de "Wtf?!" mientras Kara se quedo con cara de "*-*". Ambos cerraron la puerta y se fueron a la sala a hablar.  
-Quien es el?!  
-Es el hijo de Lin, Len.  
-Queda comprobado que Lin no sabe elegir nombres  
-Ya...

* * *

Rin y Len se estaban vistiendo. No en el mismo cuarto, Rin se vestia en su cuarto mientras Len en el baño.  
-Rin Len apresurense de que van tarde a clases!  
Len ya habia terminado de vestirse, asi que fue al cuarto de Rin y toco la puerta.  
-Princesa, puedo entrar?  
-Shi  
Len entro al cuarto, Rin sin querer levanto la cabeza viendo directamente a los ojos azules de Len. Ambos se sonrojaron por el acto y miraron para distintos lados.  
-Ba-..bajamos a desayunar?  
-Si..-Rin se levanto de la cama y bajo con Len al comedor, donde habia una banana y al lado 2 vasos de leche y una pastilla color rosa que era muy pequeña.  
-Mama de que es la leche?  
-Nesquik de fresa, como a ti te gusta  
-Bien! Y donde esta mi Nexium*?  
-Esta al lado del vaso.  
-Oh, ya la vi.  
Rin y Len terminaron de comer, se cogieron de la mano sin darse cuenta y salieron de la casa de Rin.

* * *

-Oye Rin..  
-Si?  
-Respecto a lo de anoche...  
-Que sucede Len?..-Rin se sonrojo, queria saber porque Len habia echo eso, porque le habia sonreido asi, porque le habia besado y eso. Len se sonrojo tambien.  
-Es porque... Te amo Rin.

* * *

_**Jajaja A esperar se a dicho! xD, lo siento mucho si tarde pero es que estoy en examenes y como hoy es Sabado dije "Que le den a la geografia de Europa mejor me pongo a escribir!" Enfin, ya subire las otras que tengo pendientes!**_


End file.
